Natation?
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Partie 1 (drabble): Razuvious semble peiner à convaincre Arthas... de quoi...? Partie 2: Les troupes d'Arthas se prélassent autour du lac alors qu'il est toujours en pleine discussion avec ce cher Razuvious... (encore et toujours nawak \o/)
1. Désapprobation

Ceci est mon premier texte / drabble uniquement composé de dialogues. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même

L'univers de World of Warcraft ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... dommage o/

Un texte bien nawak, comme bien souvent, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Désapprobation**

-« Arthas, arrêtez de faire l'enfant. »

-« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, instructeur ! »

-« Rah ! Pour l'amour du fléau, essayez de comprendre que je ne fais que mettre à exécution les ordres que vous m'avez donné à savoir : entrainer **toute** personne présentant la moindre faille exploitable ! »

-« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je dois me sentir concerné ! »

-« Alors ? Eh bien, je trouve que, pour un paladin déchu et maitre du fléau, c'est inconcevable de ne pas savoir nager ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne sais pas nager d'abord ? »

-« … Je vous le dirai que si vous mettez fin à votre passage de givre. »

-« Hors de question ! »

-« Qu'elle tête de mule… ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Une suite un peu différente avec cette fois mes acteurs préférés du Fléau: Arthas bien sûr, le Baron Vaillendre, Lady Blaumeux, Sire Zeliek, Thene Korth-Azz, Le trio de princes (Taldaram, Keleseth et Valanar), leur reine adorée, notre Liche favorite, etc...**

**Bien sûr, le registre reste comique (nawak surtout !) :D**

* * *

Sur les berges du lac du souffle d'Hiver, le gratin des troupes du Fléau prenait du bon temps, profitant du repos que leur avait étonnamment accordé Arthas en prétextant que des acolytes fatigués ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Bien sûr, tous –enfin la plupart- avaient traduit cela par « je suis exténué mais trop fier pour le reconnaitre alors je rejette l'excuse sur ces imbéciles qui me servent de sbires ». Si l'image était peu flatteuse, tous s'en fichaient puisqu'ils étaient également heureux de pouvoir souffler un peu. Tuer c'était bien, ils étaient tous d'accord là-dessus. Mais trop de tuerie… bref, ils étaient contents donc et se doraient paresseusement la pilule tandis que Razuvious continuait de suivre Arthas sur le lac pour son plus grand malheur.

-« Que fait le Prince ? », questionna le prince Valanar avec une œillade curieuse en direction de leur leader.

Il vint s'asseoir sur sa chaise longue aux côtés de son frère Keleseth qui ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser pour voir de quoi il était question. Réajustant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, ce dernier croisa les bras derrière la tête en lui répondant :

-« L'instructeur semble s'être mis en tête de lui enseigner la natation… »

-« Oh… dur labeur. », fit remarquer Valanar en empruntant le livre que Taldaram s'était mis sur la tête pour dormir. « Merci » ajouta-t-il quand son frère lui tendit une paire de lunettes avant de souffler :

-« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Alors que les princes San'Layns redevenaient silencieux, chacun plongés dans une occupation propre –sieste, bronzage, lecture-, une ombre légère passa les couvrir l'espace d'un instant.

-« Excusez-moi messieurs, reste-t-il une place pour moi ? »

Et les trois interpellés levèrent de concert les yeux pour voir la sublime Reine de Sang Lana'Thel vêtue d'un plaisant maillot de bain cramoisi – merveilleuse vision qui fit se tourner tous les visages vers elle.

Keleseth réagit le premier en se redressant vivement pour indiquer son siège.

-« Bien sûr ma reine, prenez donc la mienne ! »

-« La mienne plutôt ! », renchérit son frère en l'imitant.

-« Ne les écoutez pas ma reine, la mienne est plus confortable… ! », continua un Taldaram totalement réveillé qui tapotait le coussin supplémentaire de sa chaise longue.

-« Non, prenez la mienne, je vous la cède avec joie ! »

D'abord, les regards se tournèrent vers Arthas, toujours coincé sur son lac avec Razuvious et le passage de givre puis, les trois princes San'Layn tournèrent la tête vers le siège vide de leur leader : un massif trône entièrement recouvert de draperies et de coussins –chose tout à fait normale qu'on emmenait au bord d'un lac soit dit en passant.

Bien évidemment Lana'Thel n'hésita pas plus longtemps et ne se gêna pas pour s'installer à la place d'Arthas, faisant marmonner les trois ténébrants jaloux.

Spectateur de la scène, Kel'Thuzad secoua la tête.

-« Ah les mortels… », souffla-t-il avec habitude, bras croisés derrière la tête. « Vaillefendre, voulez-vous me passer la crème solaire je vous prie ? »

L'interpellé leva la tête vers lui, cessant un instant d'appliquer ladite crème sur sa collègue pour répliquer d'un ton blasé :

-« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? »

Debout près d'eux, une choppe d'hydromel en main, Thane se gratta le crâne, le regard rivé sur les deux hommes toujours sur le lac. Blaumeux quant à elle grogna de l'arrêt du baron et enleva le tube de ses mains pour le refiler à Zeliek afin qu'il reprenne le flambeau –chose qu'il sembla faire volontiers.

-« Razuvious à l'air d'galérer avec le prince. »

-« Ils font peine à voir. », acquiesça Blaumeux en suivant son regard tandis que l'elfe en finissait de recouvrir son dos de crème.

-« Moi ça me fait marrer. Notre prince n'est pas aussi infaillible qu'il veut nous le faire croire. », ricana le baron en s'étirant.

-« S'il t'entendrait… »

Les quatre cavaliers laissèrent le silence s'installer un instant alors qu'ils essayaient de suivre la discussion qui avait lieu plus loin. Après quelques minutes, le nain but sa choppe d'une traite puis se frotta la barbe d'un air songeur.

-« Faudrait p'tet lui filer un coup de main. »

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du baron.

-« Avec joie… »

Et ce dernier s'en alla vers le lac sans plus de cérémonie.

-« … Compte-t-il faire ce que je crois ? », questionna un Zeliek soucieux.

-« J'en ai bien l'impression… »

Au loin, toujours sur le lac :

-« N'insistez pas instructeur. Retournez donc vous la couler douce sous un sapin et fichez moi la paix ! », continuait de râler Arthas qui veillait à ce qu'une certaine distance reste entre l'instructeur et lui.

Face à lui, vêtu d'un curieux short de bain aux motifs floraux en total contraste avec sa réputation et son caractère de brute cruelle, l'habituellement terrifiant Razuvious continuait lui aussi de chercher à le faire cesser sa technique… en vain. Jamais le Prince ne plongerait là-dedans, il était formel là-dessus.

-« Mais essayez de comprendre que je veux faire ça pour votre bien… ! »

-« Et vous, essayez de comprendre que partir très loin de moi me ferait tout autant de bien ! »

Razuvious leva les mains au ciel.

-« Mais quel… ! »

-« Je vous demande pardon ? », le coupa le paladin des ténèbres, sourcils froncés.

L'interpellé grogna finalement.

-« Rien… !

Tous les deux têtus, ils se scrutèrent un petit moment, bras croisés et l'expression boudeuse.

-« Hm ? », s'étonna Arthas en sentant quelque chose lui toucher le pied. « Qu'est-ce qu-Aah ! »

Et celui-ci fut brusquement attiré sous l'eau, la surprise lui ayant fait perdre le contrôle de son passage de givre.

-« Euh… Arthas… ?! », l'appela l'instructeur, surprit.

Ce fut le baron Vaillefendre qui sorti sa tête du lac, pile là où s'était trouvé le prince une seconde plus tôt. Le nouveau venu affichait un de ses grands sourires moqueurs habituels et il n'en fallu pas plus au chevalier pour deviner ce qui c'était passé.

-« Héhé, coulé majesté ! »

Evidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter : qui d'autre serait capable d'une telle blague de mauvais goût… ? Quand Arthas remonterait, ça allait être sa fête, pour sûr !

-« Vaillefendre… Vous vous rendez compte que même moi j'ai préféré éviter d'en venir à ça… ? »

-« Quoi ? Il ne va rien faire, pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il remonte. », fit remarquer le visé avec un haussement d'épaules désintéressé.

-« Vous essayez de le tuer ou quoi ?! »

-« Roh ça va instructeur, avouez que vous aussi vous en creviez d'envie. »

Oui, bon, effectivement, qui n'avait jamais eu envie de pousser quelqu'un à l'eau ? Cependant, en tout bon serviteur qu'il était, Razuvious ne s'était pas laissé aller à ses pulsions. Et puis, nul doute que le prince n'aurait pas laissé passer ça. Il tenait tout de même un minimum à sa nouvelle vie même si entrainer des blaireaux déjà morts n'était pas très glorieux dans un sens.

Devant son absence de réponse, le baron en profita pour sortir de l'eau, usant à son tour de son passage de givre et reprit d'un air moqueur :

-« Et puis comme ça il apprend à nager. ».

Il se stoppa avec un regard sur l'eau, puis ajouta dans un chuchotement :

-« enfin, je l'espère pour lui… »

Un silence s'installa. Arthas ne remontait pas.

-« Il est long… »

De nouveau le silence. Arthas ne remontait toujours pas.

-« Même très long… »

Une blatte passa.

-« Vous pensez qu'on peut lui trouver rapidement un remplaçant… ? », interrogea mine de rien un baron au regard toujours rivé sur le fond.

-« Prince Arthas ?! », appela aussitôt un instructeur très inquiet.

Toujours rien.

-« Ciel… Il est mort, vous croyez ?

Le regard toujours baissé sur l'eau, Razuvious murmura :

-« Je vais vous tuer… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit puisque quelque chose jaillit soudainement de l'eau, faisant tomber les deux chevaliers à leur tour. Tout d'abord, ils ne virent qu'un immense geyser. Cependant, lorsque l'eau retomba peu à peu, les deux hommes se figèrent en reconnaissant la terrible Sindragosa... et le prince Arthas. Ce dernier, à bout de souffler, était cramponné au crâne de la dragonne squelettique, et le regard noir qu'il leva sur le baron, glaça les veines déjà froides de ce dernier.

-« Vaillefendre… ! »

L'interpellé se tourna finalement vers Razuvious.

-« … vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas mort. »

-« Effectivement… Et pour votre survie, baron, je vous conseillerais de fuir très rapidement. »

-« Euh… »

Sur sa terrible monture trempée, le paladin des ténèbres n'avait jamais eu autant l'air menaçant et même l'instructeur commença à courir/nager.

-« Allez au diable ! »

La dragonne frappa. Une bonne partie de l'eau alla tremper les alentours et, non loin de là, une pluie de poissons –et de guerriers du Fléau- s'abattant proche de lui, Darion Mograine maugréa :

-« Pfff… pas possible de pêcher tranquillement… »

* * *

**Fin \o/**


End file.
